Forever
by JamieBrooks95
Summary: One-shot song fic to Forever by Faber Drive. Draco and Ginny have a secret relationship. Tragedy strikes during the war and one of them will never be the same. *WARNING*   CHARCTER DEATH, DEPRESSION*


**Heyy! This is just a one-shot song fic about Draco and Ginny. It's to Forever by Faber Drive. I just think the song works for them and decided to do this... Not sure if it's any good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Draco and Ginny no matter how much I wish I owned Draco, They belong to J.K Rowling  
>I do not ouwn this song, It belongs to Faber Drive :) Who are amazing by the way.<strong>

**Forever**

_*Flashback Summer 1997*_

_We were 17  
>But everything still seemed so clear to me<br>Whispering and watching falling stars  
>From my beat up car<br>(I was fallin', fallin' I was fallin')_

It was the summer before my 7th year. I was 17, she was 16. I know it's been years now since this night but it still seems like it happened just yesturday. It was the best night I ever spent with her.

We were sitting in the trunk of my old, beat up pick-up truck. It wasn't up to my usual standards but I wasn't a very good driver, so I would undoubtably destroy a good car. And she like it, and that was all the mattered to me. She was all that mattered to me.

Her red hair was spread across my chest as we lay there. We whispered playfully to eachother. Things about school, our friends and us. We were watching the stars. There was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. They looked like stars falling out of the sky. You would never know the rest of the world was at war right now. Or that we were on opposite sides of that war.

Tonight was one of those rare moments of peace in a time of darkness.

I was fallin so hard for her. Only no one could ever know about us.

_In the parking lot  
>Almost 10 o'clock<br>We went for one last walk  
>I couldn't stop<br>Thinkin' if I should try  
>A kiss goodbye<br>(I was fallin', fallin' I was fallin')_

We hoped out of the back of my truck. It was getting close to the time she needed to be home. Her parents cared about where she was, mine didn't.

We toke a walk around the parking lot. No one was around, no one knew who we were. We were in a muggle neighborhood, but we still weren't safe her. Our war was the reason for the disappearences in the muggle world. The random, unexplained deaths that left no sign that they had been harmed, other than the fact that they were dead. That is what my side did. I didn't want to be on that side though, I was born and forced into it. I was marked for it from the day I was born. My family was so high in the ranks and I was the heir.

I was nervous. I had never been nervous with a girl before, but she was so new, so innocent. It un-nerved me to be around someone so pure when all my life I was shadowed by the dark. She was my best friend, my first real love, and the first person to try to help me.

I couldn't keep her out of my mind, her red hair, her brown eyes, her perfect lips. This would probably be one of the last times I could see her before we had to go back to Hogwarts. We had to pretend nothing ever happened between us there.

I stopped walking and the red headed girl turned to look at me. I smiled at her before leaning my head closer to hers.

We were best friends, but I wanted so much more. She only had a second to register what was happening before I kissed her. My lips moved slowly against hers and I placed my hands on her hips. She toke a moment to respond, but whe she did, she throw all her passion into it and wound her fingers into my blonde hair. I held her close to me as our lips moved in sync with eachothers.

We pulled away moments later gasping for breath.

"I love you." I said. And the look in her eyes told me she felt the same

This girl was my everything.

_I'll wait forever  
>It's better late then never<br>Can't forget her  
>Like a movie in my mind<br>Keeps playing over and over  
>Wanna hold her again<br>I'll wait forever_

School started again and we didn't get to see eachother. The occasional glimpse in the hall, a small smile in the great hall. But nothing as could replace that night we spent together near the end of summer.

I would wait for her till the war was over, then we would be together. Even if we have to wait, as long as we are together in the end. We would be together in the end. It would have to end soon. And Potter had to win so we would be free.

The looks in the hallway arn't enough. Our memories from summer played over in my mind. The haunt me in my sleep and cloud my mind in class. Always there, always teasing me.

I wanted to hold her again. If not for her I wouldn't still be here. I would have killed myself along time ago just to get out of the life that was planned for me since birth. I had no need for anything anymore but her.

And I'd wait for her, till my heart stops beating, I will wait for her.

_*End Flashback*_

_Time goes by but still I find  
>Can't keep you off my mind<br>A broken piece of me I left behind  
>When you were mine<br>(I was fallin', fallin' I was fallin')_

It's been 5 years since the battle. 5 long years I have spent without her. I don't know what keeps me going anymore. Maybe the memory of her. She would want me to be happy even if it meant I was without her. I lived for her.

Once she left I broke. A piece of me is always lying in the ground with her. She was one half of my whole, and I'll never be complete again.

I fell so hard for her and she left me.

_*Flashback*_

_Our last embrace  
>Those perfect tears fell down your perfect face<br>Your lips said words that I just can't erase  
>Was this a waste?<br>(You were fallin', fallin' you were fallin')_

The battle was coming. The hero was here and the battle was gonna be faught tonight. Then when Potter one me and my fiery angel could be together at last. I found her in the midst of the battle.

We shared another quick moment while people were busy. I hugged her tight and kissed her soundly. She replied with fiercness. I responded. I had been 8 months since we last got to hold eachother and all that built up tension was thrown into that kiss.

I pulled way from her and I saw tears streaking down her face. Her beautiful face. I wiped the tears away and looked into her eyes for her response.

"Fred." She croaked out. "He-he's d-dead." Her tears broke through again and I held her.

She pulled away and looked at me. "I have to go." was all she said before she ran away. I was going to run after her till a flash of red zoomed past my head. I turned to fight my attacker all the while thinking of her words.

She loved me I know she did. That was the last time I got to see her.

_*End Flashback*_

_I'll wait forever  
>It's better late then never<br>Can't forget her  
>Like a movie in my mind<br>Keeps playing over and over  
>Wanna hold her again<em>

I will wait forever to see her again. It's been 5 years since that night. 5 years since I got to see her. I know the only way I will be able to see her again, but I know she wouldn't want me to. She would want me to be happy. She lives on through me. She is always with me.

Our few times together are always on my mind. The're always there guiding me. She guides me now, if not I wouldn't be still living.

I want to hold her again where she fit perfectly into my arms.

_I kept her letter in my wallet  
>And her picture in my phone<br>She had our favourite song set as her ringtone  
>We had everything we wanted<br>'Till we let it slip away  
>But we both know some things will never change<em>

That last night I saw her, when she kissed me that one last time, she put a letter in my pocket. I keep it with me. It was a simple letter, but It's all I have left of her. I will read it to you if you like.

_**Dearest, Draco.**_

_**If your reading this, that means I didn't make it. After I saw Fred murdered I couldn't take it. I know I shouldn't do what I am about to do, but I have to. He was my brother and I had to avenge him. **_

_**I just want you to know that I love you. I always will. I'll wait for you. Don't die for me. Live for me. Be happy, and live the way you would have before I came along. **_

_**I wish I could still be there with you, but one day wewill be together again and it will be perfect. There will be no war, and no one to stand in our way. I will wait for you.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Forever Yours, Ginny.**_

I have a picture of her with me at all times. People know why. After the war I made amends with her family. I told them about me and her, and they accepted me as one of their own. They said if she was here that I would have became part of the family.

She slipped away but our love lives on. That will never change. She will always be mine and I will always be hers.

_Time goes by  
>But still I find<br>I can't keep you off my mind._

I'm married now to Astoria Greengrass. She knows about Ginny and the love we shared. She knows part of my heart will always be somewhere else. Because she is so accepting I have grown to love her. I will never love her as much as my Ginny, and she knows that as well.

She accepts that I will never be only hers and that I belong to someone else as well.

We have a son. His name is Scorpius. His god father is a brother of the woman I love. It's George Weasley. He lost his other half in the battle that day as well. We relate so much and that is why I chose him. Out of all my 'adoptive' family, he is the one I grew closest to.

We helped eachother heal. We are both mostly back to normal. Or as normals as you can be when half of you is missing.

_I'll wait forever  
>It's better late then never<br>Can't forget her  
>Like a movie in my mind<br>Keeps playing over and over  
>Wanna hold her, I'll wait forever<em>

I'll wait forever  
>It's better late then never<br>Can't forget her  
>Like a movie in my mind<br>Keeps playing over and over  
>Wanna hold her, I'll wait forever<p>

I'll be with you again someday Ginny Weasley. We will reunite one day in the clouds and we will start off exactly where we left off.

I will marry you up there, and then we will finally have our happily ever after that was token away from us down her.

Wait for me Ginny.

**Well? How was it? I think I like it alot better than my last song fic. Review please :) - xox Jamie**


End file.
